


Princess R̶o̶b̶i̶n̶'̶s Zelda's Punishment

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Femdom, Forced, Gay, Hypnosis, M/M, Male on Male, noncon, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: "The Mushroom Kingdom princesses Peach and Daisy have just discovered that both of their rooms have been mysteriously ransacked. Thanks to the help of their new friend princess Zelda though, the trio quickly find out who is responsible: the Ylissian tactician Robin. As punishment for the mischevious messes he's caused, princess Zelda decides to give Robin a taste of his own medicine by making him act like her. So now 'Zelda' must diligently follow her master's commands, no matter how humiliating or sexual they get."
Relationships: Roy/Marth/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Princess R̶o̶b̶i̶n̶'̶s Zelda's Punishment

“KYYAAAHHHH!!!”

A thunderous piercing feminine shriek rang loudly within the halls of the Smash Brothers Castle, loud enough to shatter glass itself. Within the personal quarters wing, the spry and young Hylian princess Zelda found herself wincing and clutching her ears tightly in an instinctive attempt to save her eardrums from utter destruction at the force of a woman’s highly pitched yell. It did not take long for Zelda to recognize owner of said scream. Its source came from the room of Zelda’s brand-new fighting friend, a delicate blonde princess that hailed from a world of mushrooms. As soon as the yelp was over, the princess steeled her expression. She quickly rushed to her friend’s aid, bursting into the room to see-

“My room has been absolutely ransacked!” The illustrious princess Peach wailed loudly, kneeling down on the floor as a she clutched a heap of clothes with her gloved hands.

Beside her, standing in a bright orange dress was the other Mushroom Kingdom’s iconic royal, princess Daisy. She looked around the room with a mixture of awe and surprise, though in general she didn’t seem too affected. “Holy crap! This place is totally trashed!” The tomboy spouted nonchalantly.

Peach’s room seemed to be in quite a mess at the moment. A bundle of Peach’s expensive clothes scattered about the floor, her wardrobes completely pulled apart and emptied without any sort of care. Over by her mirror, her bottles of makeup were opened and spilled out all over the table, its cabinets pulled out and left hanging in the open. And her bed- God it had been entirely mangled! The bed covers were barely hanging on, as pillows, covers and sheets were flung off who knows were. It seemed like a classic textbook burglary. Some miscreant must have forced themselves in and turned the place upside down in search of profit. Strangely enough though, it seemed like most of the valuables remained intact, as crowns, coins and stars remained peppered about as if abandoned.

Before Zelda could fully analyze the situation, she found her train of thought interrupted as princess Peach slowly stood up and marched towards her with a sorrowful expression. “My dear princess Zelda, I must offer my sincerest apologies.” Princess Peach spoke solemnly. “I’d hoped the three of us could indulge in a pleasant tea party, but it seems my room is in no condition for such an event...”

“Oh-! That’s no problem princess Peach!” Zelda replied with a disappointed sigh. The truth was that she was quite looking forward to having this tea party with the princess. Though her predecessor had already formed part of this tournament before, this new blonde chipper and energetic princess Zelda had only just arrived for the first time. Which is why meeting her predecessor’s acquaintances and making new friends was one of the first things in this Zelda’s agenda. “R-Rather, I’m very sorry someone snuck into your room like that.” She added apologetically.

“Thank you for your kind words princess Zelda. As sad as it is though, I’ve grown awfully accustomed to such brutish treatment.” Princess Peach spoke with a scoff, folding her arms as a scowl came upon her face. “And I have a very good idea as to who might be responsible...”

“Now, now girls!” Suddenly, princess Daisy burst between the two, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders while her face sparkled with a confident smirk. “We can’t just get all gloomy and crud because of a little set back! Why don’t we all go to _my_ room and have our tea party there!”

Zelda’s eyes lit up with excitement. “That sounds great but... Shouldn’t we be finding who the culprit was?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about the culprit!” Princess Peach reassured her companion. “I’m going to give that dumb mean turtle a stern talking to when we’re done...” The blonde sighed, letting go of her un-princess-like anger and replacing it with a soft royal smile. “But princess Daisy is right, let’s not have our joyful get-together ruined by some mishap as minor as this.”

“That’s the spirit!” Daisy clamored enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to show you guys how cool my room is! You’ll both fall on your knees!”

“GRAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

A loud and boisterous raspy scream erupted from princess Daisy’s mouth as the tomboy dropped onto her knees. Her eyes pulsated with anger, fingers twitching idly as rage coursed through her mind. Just like Peach’s room before, Daisy’s room had been turned into a complete mess. Though not as bad, her wardrobe and makeup had been thoroughly tampered with and light layer of clothes were scattered about everywhere. Daisy slowly held up piles of clothes into her arms, carrying them the same way a soldier would carry their fallen comrade in the battlefield.

“Oh dear...” Princess Peach spoke in a worried, carefully stepping around the garments that were strewn about the floor. “It seems someone has also slipped into your room, princess Daisy.”

“I’m gonna kill em’...” Daisy muttered under her breath. With a quick jolt upwards, Daisy picked herself off the ground, turning her face towards the ceiling and letting out a bellowing roar in order to release her anger. “I’m gonna kill the bastard who did this!”

“Daisy, please relax.” The blonde placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, attempting to calm Daisy as best she could. “This is no way for a princess to act.”

“Relax? RELAX?!? Some PERVERT sneaked into my room and totally trashed it!!!” Daisy angrily spat back, flinging Peach’s hand off her shoulder as her arms wailed with rage. “How the hell am I supposed to relax!?!?”

“This is just the sort of thing that happens all the time when you’re a princess.” Peach explained nonchalantly. “You get used to it.”

“Look Peachy, just because you have this strange relationship with Bowser it doesn’t mean we all want our crap to be messed with!” Daisy poked the front of Peach’s shoulder accusatively. “I mean- Why the hell do you even invite him to tennis and go-karting if he treats you like that?!”

“Bowser can be a good man, he’s just a little... Forceful sometimes.” The princess tried her best to justify herself.

“Forceful my ass!” Daisy screamed with fury. “He’s downright harassing you!”

‘Now you listen here miss!” Peach finally met Daisy’s accusation with anger, though the princess’ rage was much more contained compared to her brunette friend’s. “I understand you’re angry with what happened, but there’s no reason for you to take it out on me!”

“Who else am I supposed to take it on!?” Daisy shot back. “You’re the one that’s enabling Bowser to do this!”

As the Mushroom Kingdom princesses entered a heated argument within Daisy’s room, the Hylian princess Zelda stood outside with a thoughtful expression. She was bothered at the postponement of their tea party and the fight that had broken out between her new friends of course. But more than that, this mystery had really caught the attention of the Triforce of Wisdom’s wielder. Sure, the obvious suspect appeared to be Bowser, considering his record of going after Peach. However, the turtle had never shown any sort of interest in Daisy, and he typically preferred stealing Peach herself rather than her stuff. Something just wasn’t adding up for Zelda.

Hands rubbing her chin in a deeply pensive state, Zelda’s eyes wandered aimlessly. That is, until they met a particularly strange object at the foot of Daisy’s door. A clue! Kneeling down, Zelda picked up this odd item off the floor and began examining it intently. It seemed to be some sort of blue armor piece. A shoulder pad perhaps? The article was entirely out of place, considering Daisy had no types of armor in her closet. And it was such a small detail that Zelda couldn’t quite think who it could belong to. There were so many fighters that used armor in this tournament, this basically didn’t narrow things down at all. Unless she found some more...

With a lead in her mind, Zelda turned towards the floor where she’d found the shoulder pad in hopes to discover another clue. Luckily for her, it seemed her intuition had been correct, for a similarly colored blue knee pad laid nearby. Then a bit further away, she could see a blue chest plate, then another shoulder pad. As Zelda’s eyes stretched into the hallway, the princess could easily see a litany of clothes lying about in front of each other, like a little trail of breadcrumbs leading directly into Daisy’s room. A sly smile crept unto Zelda’s face. Now _this_ was a lead.

Quickly turning her head towards the other end of the clothes trail, Zelda slowly began to follow its path up the hallway. The trail didn’t seem to be that long, merely going past a couple of rooms until it ended right before another fighter’s bedroom. A bedroom which, judging by the nameplate, seemed to belong to the Ylissean princess Lucina. Zelda didn’t know much about Lucina or why she’d want to mess up her friends’ rooms. All she knew about her was that she came from that Fire Emblem series that has a ton of fighters in the tournament. Nevertheless, the evidence was undeniable, so a bit of questioning surely was in order.

At first Zelda lifted her hand towards the door, hoping to knock it and call out towards the girl. However, the door to Lucina’s room was already a little bit open, enflaming Zelda’s adventurous side. Perhaps instead of knocking, she’d quietly let herself in instead. Lucina had already snuck into Peach’s and Daisy’s room, so it was only fair, right? With an excited expression on her face, Zelda slowly pulled the door open and silently slithered into Lucina’s room. Her heart beat with anticipation, the thrill of mystery solving filling her mind with excitement. She slowly tiptoed further and further into the room, scanning its insides and carefully making sure to not step on anything while she searched for anything-

“YIIP!” Zelda’s eyes shot wide with shock, her hands flying towards her mouth in order to stop it from screaming.

After deciding to step into Lucina’s room uninvited, Zelda was prepared to look everywhere she could for further clues. What she _wasn’t_ prepared for was to find a group of semi-naked men cuddling together on top of Lucina’s bed, sleeping as peacefully as babies whilst their bodies clung closely to each other. In the middle rested a white-haired man that seemed to be the most masculine of the group. Zelda quickly recognized him to be the Ylissian tactician Robin, as the two had recently started practicing their magic together.

The two men that hugged him from both sides Zelda had a harder time recognizing. One had scorching red hair while the other bore a serene blue hairdo. Zelda gathered that these men too were probably from the Fire Emblem series, like Robin and the room’s owner. However, they were dressed in quite peculiar ways. The one with the red hair seemed to be in a set of female orange lingerie, while the one with blue hair wore a set of pink female lingerie. The clothes fit the two a bit tightly, but overall did not look too bad. And were they wearing makeup?

Confused and shocked, Zelda slowly stepped towards the bed in hopes of further examining the trio, when her foot stepped on something hard. Zelda’s eyes quickly darted to the floor, her foot slowly rising to reveal a book. Slowly kneeling down, Zelda picked up the book and read its title. It was... A book about hypnosis? Turning back towards the floor, Zelda could see more some more clothes scattered about. There were Robin’s robes of course, but there was also a set of familiar pink and orange dresses...

Zelda’s gaze quickly turned back towards the sleeping trio, her eyes focusing on the two men that laid beside Robin. Suddenly, it all clicked together. Zelda’s eyes slowly began to open in realization. Her hands slowly lifted the hypnosis book, as a devious smile crossed upon her lips. She knew exactly what had happened here. And she knew just what to do about it.

Robin grumbled and groaned in his sleep, his expression morphing into one of discomfort as a strange set of feelings began overwhelming him. Though his mind was in a deep slumberous state, the man could feel a strange force come over him, as if he was being moved without his will. He tried leaning back, but Robin could not feel the soft support of a bed. His limbs shifted and pulled, yet they remained squarely in place like they were frozen in time. A cold shiver ran down his spine, causing his entire body to shake wildly. Something was clearly wrong here. Despite Robin’s half-conscious mental faculties, the oddness of the situation made the tactician utterly unable to stay still any longer.

Eyelids blinking with tiredness, Robin slowly opened his eyes as his mind began to reboot from dreaming. A white shining light beamed into his eyeballs, blinding his sight while his eyes slowly began to adjust to the room’s new brightness. He could see a blurry figure in front of him, though nothing more. Robin would be left in the dark until slowly but surely his vision cleared, allowing him to get a good view of...

“P-Princess Zelda?” Robin asked with confusion once his eyes revealed the Hylian princess smugly standing over him in Lucina’s room.

“Good morning, Robin.” Zelda answered cheekily. “I hope you had a nice sleep~”

“Whu- What’s happening?” Robin asked again, utter bewilderment and surprise running rampant in his mind.

As the tactician’s senses slowly returned to full form, the man attempted to stand up and get his bearings. The moment he pulled on his arms however, he found them to be somehow completely bound. Robin quickly turned left and right for the source of his restraints. What he found left him more mystified though. Standing on his right and left sides were the two men he’d previously hypnotized, Marth and Roy, tightly holding his arms up while they stared forward with vacant expressions. Robin tried to pull and yank his hands free, but the two’s strength highly surpassed his own. Fully unable to move away from the two, Robin found himself forced onto his knees and completely stuck in place.

Another interesting observation Robin encountered as his eyes drifted downwards was also the source of feeling of coldness that surrounded him. For some reason, Robin found himself totally buck naked! Unlike the other men beside him who at least were afforded the decency of underwear, Robin was left entirely bare, his soft member shrinking back into his body to maintain warmth. Basically, Robin was trapped, naked, confused and in front of a girl he barely knew. So all in all, not the greatest morning he’d ever had.

Having taken stock of the situation, Robin turned his face back to the princess that stood before him. He didn’t know what her intention was, nor did he know her reasons, so he’d have to play this as best as possible. “Princess Zelda!” Robin gasped with feign shock. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Zelda shrugged off Robin’s comment with a smug giggle. “Robin please, drop the charade.” Smile curled into a confident smirk, Zelda slowly lifted a book into Robin’s view. The same book Robin had used to hypnotize his friends. “We both know _exactly_ what’s going on here.”

Robin gritted his teeth in annoyance. His eyes soon caught sight of two other people standing beside Zelda, who seemed to be the two Mushroom Kingdom princesses Robin had hypnotized the other men into. Both Peach and Daisy glared down at him with anger, their arms tightly crossed with irritated demeanor. Crap! He’d been discovered! ... Again! For the third time actually. Judging by the looks on their faces, it seemed like a diplomatic solution was totally out of the question. But it didn’t matter, as Robin knew exactly what he would do.

“‘Peach’, ‘Daisy’! Go forth and attack them!” Robin confidently ordered his two hypnotized companions.

With a confident smirk displayed on his face, Robin waited for the two hypnotized boys to shoot forward and subdue the trio of angered ladies. However, as second after second passed and neither prince budged an inch, a dreadful realization slowly creeped into Robin’s mind.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not gonna work.” Zelda crossed her arms in disappointment. “I’ve broken their link to you and re-hypnotized them myself.” She explained bluntly. “You really are a lost cause! Here I thought after getting caught like this you’d show some sort of guilt and apologize, but you went right into trying to hypnotize us!”

Robin gulped loudly, sweat pouring profusely down his body as he realized the terrible mistake he’d made. “I-I’m sorry Princess Zelda!” He spat fearfully. “I-It’s just... That power-! It’s so strong, sometimes lose control.”

“So you admit you’re the one that hypnotized these two poor boys and forced them to steal princesses’ clothes.” Zelda shot with an accusatory glare.

“Y-Yes... It was me...” Robin sighed in defeat. “I was the one responsible for this.”

“There you have it ladies.” Zelda sparked triumphantly towards her companions. “Mystery solved.”

“Ooohh Robin! I’m very disappointed with you!” Peach spoke towards him in a degrading tone. “I really thought you were one of the good guys, but this is truly despicable behavior!”

“Hrnggg... You’re lucky my clothes are still intact!” Daisy yelled at him with clenched fists. “Otherwise I’d beat the crap out of you!”

“Now, as for your punishment...” Zelda slowly walked towards Robin with a confident gait, kneeling before the captured man with smug expression coloring her face. The girl slowly lifted the hypnosis tome towards his face. “Since you like hypnotizing boys into women so much, let’s see how you like it when it’s done to yourself~”

“No!” Robin whimpered with despair, his arms flailing about as far as the could from the hypnotized boys’ iron tight grip. “Anything but that!”

“You know... I was gonna go easy on you. But since you pulled that little stunt of yours...” Zelda plucked a golden compass from her hand. The same golden compass he’d used to previously hypnotize Marth and Roy. “I’m going to make sure you never forget this lesson.”

Holding down the compass from its chain, Zelda slowly began to rock it left and right directly in front of Robin’s face, letting its golden circumference sway freely from one side to the other. “You know how it goes~” Zelda smoothly whispered to Robin. “Just follow the pretty little compass and relax~”

As the golden compass slowly flowed back and forth though, Robin tried to do the exact opposite of that. His eyes vividly flicked from one direction to another in an attempt to avoid seeing the compass as much as possible. His body shivered lightly, activating his senses and putting him in a panicked state from which he’d not easily relax. Sweat poured down his bare body. No matter how hard it was, he had to do his best to endure!

“Aww~ Don’t bother resisting.” Zelda soothed with softly. “You’re only prolonging the inevitable.”

The compass glimmered brightly from the corner of Robin’s eyes. With each one of its sways, its splendor became more and more tantalizing. Robin knew how dangerous it was, he understood the tremendous power behind this tiny little object. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to its shimmer. His gaze was caught for a second as the room’s light flickered in its reflection. His eyes were called the instant the curve of its arc reached its peak. Robin only looked at the compass for a few sporadic moments at first. But the more he stared, the harder it became to look away. An instant bled into a second, which multiplied into many more, until eventually Robin could not avert his eyes from the compass’ rhythmic sway. Like the many victims he’d snared before, Robin now found himself under the compass’ spell.

“See? That’s much better isn’t it?” Zelda calmly reassured him “Don’t you just feel so much more serene and relaxed?”

The same exact words Robin had once used on his victims rang loudly in his mind. He knew their purpose, he knew their effect. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel exactly as Zelda ordered him to. His arms slowly relaxed, hanging downward from Marth’s and Roy’s grasp without any sort of tension. His body hunched back, limbs going limp as they were filled with calmness. The sense of alarm that filled Robin’s mind about the situation slowly fizzled out, leaving him mellow and completely defenseless as a dopey smile covered his face.

“Now, as I count down to zero, you’re going to feel better and more relaxed with every number.” The princess ordered him carefully. “And when I get to zero and snap my fingers, you’ll be in a deep mental trance where you’ll obey my every command. Ok~?”

Robin, of course, didn’t respond, his mental faculties too muddled to muster an answer. Zelda giggled, since that was the point.

“Three~” The girl sang in a delicious voice.

Robin’s body feel into a profound state of coma. Any kind of locomotive ability was entirely lost, all control he possessed over his limbs being forcefully stripped. Robin could still feel his body, though not in the same way as before. Now it all felt like faint buzzing, like he was a floating entity disconnected from reality as a whole.

“Two~”

A wave of intense relaxation washed over Robin’s mind, completely diluting his very thoughts and desires. It became almost impossible for Robin to feel anything other than calmness and serenity. The sensations of relief had been woven so deeply into Robin’s psyche it felt like they’d become one with his soul.

“One~”

Robin’s senses shuddered and whimpered as they stood on their last legs. The crushing sensations of comfort were bearing down on his mind with such heavy weight it became hard to even retain self-awareness. His eyelids blinked heavily, a thick blanket of tiredness pulling them down with force. This was it: The portal between the world of the conscious and unconscious. And Robin was about to fall right into the other side.

“Zero~”

_Snap!_

Just as Zelda snapped her fingers together, Robin’s eyes shut tightly. The man had been successfully thrust into a deep hypnotic trance from which he’d not escape on his own. His body remained stiffly upright, totally unflinching and unwavering in a statuesque fashion. Though it looked like Robin was not quite conscious, he could hear and understand everything around him, leaving him in a state of vulnerability that was ripe for exploit.

“Hehe~” Zelda giggled proudly. “It worked!”

The two fellow princesses cautiously stepped forward, staring at the immobile Robin in a mix of awe and wonder.

“Oh my...” Peach gasped in surprise. “He looks so serene...”

“Did it really work?” Daisy asked with a bit of doubt.

“Oh it worked.” Zelda reassured them confidently. “Now I just have to give him some commands and he’ll follow! Here, watch-! Ahem!” She cleared her throat before turning back to face Robin. “Listen well, Robin. After you wake up, you will act and behave entirely like me, Princess Zelda. From the slightest mannerisms to the way I talk. Even if you don’t want to act that way, your body will go against your will and continue to pretend you are princess Zelda. Moreover! You will also see the three of us as your Mistresses, and you’ll have to obey every command we give you without question! Now, once I snap my finger you’ll wake up from your trance. And any time I snap my finger again you’ll enter the hypnotic state once more! With that said...”

_Snap!_

With a sharp swipe of her digits, Zelda snapped her fingers in front of Robin’s face loudly. Robin’s eyes instantly shot wide open, his mind violently flung from a semi-conscious state to a fully conscious one. The man blinked a few times, his head drifting back and his gaze drifting about as he took stock of his environment once more.

“So, how are you feeling ‘Princess Zelda’?” Zelda asked with a coy voice.

‘ _The hell?’_ Robin thought. ‘ _Is she talking to me or...?’_

“I’m feeling absolutely marvelous Mistress, thank you!” Before Robin could truly process the sentence though, his expression quickly morphed into a smile and his mouth began to speak in a high-pitched girly voice.

Robin’s mind instantly did a double take. H-Had he really said that?! And with such enthusiasm and vigor- It almost felt like Robin had really meant what he said!

“That’s wonderful to hear~” Zelda smiled with a smug sly smirk. “Now, could you be a dear and present yourself for me?”

“Of course!” Robin spat happily. “My name is Princess Zelda! I just got invited to this tournament, but I’m very excited to participate and make new friends!”

Robin gagged inside his mind at the words that came out of his mouth. Everything he’d said had been blurted out automatically, without him needing to put any thought into it. There was no doubt about it, he’d been fully hypnotized! And into believing he was Zelda apparently. But why was he still conscious on the inside? Was this how hypnotized people always felt? Or was Zelda personally torturing him this way?

“And now that he’s done...” Zelda looked over at the stoic Marth and Roy. “I can finally release these two. ‘Peach’! ‘Daisy’!”

At the sound of Zelda’s voice, Marth’s and Roy’s bodies relaxed. Their eyes started to sparkle with life once more, a semblance of consciousness returned to them. As the two shook the slumber from their minds by shaking their heads, they finally let go of Robin’s arms. The pair slowly scanned the surroundings, their brains resetting as thoughts flowed into their brains once more.

“Ah! Mistresses!” The two hypnotized boys cried with bliss. They quickly bowed down towards the trio of princesses, showing their respect and loyalty. “We’re ready to serve you!”

Despite their unique outfits and strange situation, neither Marth or Roy showed any types of inhibition or doubt. They had truly become ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’.

“Gosh! You really did a number on them!” Peach commented with amazement.

“Yeah... They’re like entirely different people!” Daisy added.

“Yup! They’re completely under our control now.” Zelda happily explained. “Whatever we tell them to do, they’ll follow without thinking twice about it. For example... Here!” The princess haphazardly flung a little bag towards Robin, which landed right in front of the kneeling boy. “You two, please dress ‘princess Zelda’ in that.”

“Yes Mistress!” ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ eagerly replied, diving towards the bag with excited expressions.

As soon as the two boys got their hands on the bundle of clothes provided by Zelda, they both pulled up Robin from his knees and quickly began to slather him in clothes. Despite the vehement amount of protest that rang within his mind, Robin showed no sort of resistance. With a bright cheery smile on his face, he contently allowed ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ to freely cover his entire body with all sorts of accessories and cloth, until every part of Zelda’s girly outfit hugged his body tightly.

“Very good...” Zelda looked up and down Robin’s body, examining how well the clothes fit him. “So, ‘Zelda’, what do you think about your new outfit?”

Robin’s head turned downwards upon Zelda’s command, his gaze focusing entirely around the clothes he was wearing, an outfit that could only be described as a perverted parody of Princess Zelda’s clothes. The whole thing was like a slim one-piece swimsuit. His crotch was covered in a thin thong so thin his limp medium sized cock was ready to burst out. This was connected to a pink sleeveless shoulder-strap top, which hugged Robin’s pectorals tightly. The rest of Robin’s body, his arms, legs even stomach and back, were all as bare as the day he was born. Add to this a nice little belt atop his belly button, a pretty golden necklace, a gold armband on each arm, bits of golden jewelry all over his body, and a pair of pretty high heel leather sandals, and Robin looked like an alleyway version of princess Zelda.

With a gentle smile, Robin turned his head back up to answer his Mistress. Inside his mind, he screamed with despair, but... “I absolutely love it Mistress!” Were the words that came from his mouth. The man did a cute pirouette, letting his glamorous jewelry glimmer and feeling the air on his exposed body. “It’s super-duper cute!”

“Hehe~ It sure is!” Princess Zelda giggled maliciously. “See ladies? It works like a charm.”

“Wow!” The two princesses gasped in amazement, each of them eager to try out making their own commands.

“Then how about...” Daisy’s eyes glimmered with an idea. “Slather some make-up on ‘Zelda’s’ face!”

The princess’ words caused both ‘Peach’ and ‘Marth’ to instantly dash back and fetch their stolen makeup with anticipation. Though he was reeling inside his mind, Robin pushed his face forth with a smile and closed his eyes, his body eager to accept his hypnotized brethren’s help. Soon, the two hypnotized princesses returned with flasks of make-up in their hands. Eager expressions plastered all over their faces, they quickly began to fix up Robin’s features with tons of powder, lipstick and eyeliner. Not an inch of his visage was spared, every blemish and impurity cleaned until his face was smooth and clear as humanly possible. And as subtle peach lipstick was applied onto his lips, Robin’s face was entirely transformed from unassumingly male into that of a soft feminine beauty.

One done, ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ stepped back with confident looks, letting the other princesses get to see Robin’s new appearance.

“Bahaha!” Daisy instantly blurted out into laughter unapologetically. “He looks so funny!” Robin’s blushed in response, his body embarrassed about not looking good while his mind was embarrassed just in general.

“Oh Daisy! Don’t be mean.” Peach angrily jabbed her friend’s arm. “I think he looks cute!” The princess exclaimed honestly, causing a warm fuzzy feeling in Robin’s heart. “Anyways, since he’s already dressed as Princess Zelda, why don’t you two style his hair to be more like her?”

Robin released another mental sigh, his body shaking with excitement as ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ quickly fetch some brushed and hair sprays. Soon the two hypnotized boys were upon him, eagerly messing with Robin’s unruly white hair using their array of tools. They dampened his wild mane with water, combing it nicely and patiently until they’d reduce it into smooth silky locks. A little bit of gel was applied to his hair, giving it some extra shimmer and tenderness. Though the color of his hair remained a totally blank white, little by little Robin’s hair was cared for and tended until it had been made as similar to Zelda’s hairdo as was possible with his short hair.

“Ah! Don’t forget to shave those hairy legs of his!” Daisy added earnestly. “We can’t have a princess with body hair.”

Unfortunately for Robin, he would not need to wait long for ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ to fetch their shaving equipment, as the two were already prepared from having shaved recently. From his arms down to his toes, the two hypnotized princesses quickly slathered up every last bit of hair they could find with cream. Then, using the precision of practiced swordsman, they quickly began to slide their razors all over him, making sure not a single hair survived. Even Robin’s modest set of pubes were shamelessly cut off, as any reminders of his previous identity were mercilessly eliminated. Within a few short minutes, the entirety of Robin’s body was shaven clean, leaving him as dainty and smooth as a summer flower.

“Teehee~ This is so fun!” Peach exclaimed, her mind surging with a power high as she grasped the magnitude of her abilities. “Don’t you think so Daisy!”

“Absolutely!” The brunette princess vehemently agreed. “It’s like we can make them do anything!”

From the way they gushed loudly, the two princesses seemed to be absolutely ecstatic with these new powers. Besides them, Zelda seemed to be pretty enthralled as well. However, the way in which she and the princesses were enjoying themselves appeared to be quite different. While Peach and Daisy were having plain innocent fun, Zelda looked to be harboring a deeper, more sinister desire. The Hylian princess stared intently at Robin’s body, her teeth biting down tightly on her lips with anxiety. Seeing Robin cross-dress was all fine and dandy, but... She wanted more. A new urge within her wished for Robin to be humiliated further and further, for his manliness to be utterly crushed under her own command. The thoughts were improper, perhaps downright mean. Yet Zelda couldn’t help but feel her heart resonate to them.

“What shall we have them do next, then?” Peach asked aloud eagerly. The two Mushroom Kingdom princesses stopped to think for a bit. “Oooh I have an idea!” The blonde one added happily. “Perhaps we could dress him up in all sorts of girly clothes and have him set up a little show!”

“Or... We could parade him outside and let everyone look at his wimpy ass!” Daisy enthusiastically suggested.

“Ah well, he needs to apologize to those two poor boys for what he did to them.” Peach commented. “So... We could have him kiss their feet in apology!”

“That’s good, but I have an even better idea!” Daisy interjected. “If we really wanna see an apology, then should get them to give his ass a good slapping for misbehaving!”

Suddenly, in the middle of the princesses’ brainstorming, Zelda muttered something underneath her breath. “...rub their dicks...”

Both Peach and Daisy quickly turned towards Zelda with confusion, not quite sure what she’d said. “What was that Zelda?” Peach asked formally.

Zelda slowly rose her face towards Robin, her eyes piercing deeply into his soul as her mouth morphed into a Machiavellian expression. Her nails dug into the book in her hands, her body shaking with excitement. She’d tried to keep it in, but she couldn’t hold back anymore!

“‘Zelda’! Start masturbating ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’!” The real princess Zelda yelped authoritatively. “Get down on your knees and furiously rub their cocks with your hands!” She spat with passion, panting eagerly at the delicious thoughts of what was to come.

“What!?” Her two princess friends jolted back with utter surprise, unable to believe the lewd words that had come out of Zelda’s mouth.

Unfortunately, before either princess could voice any sort of disagreement, the trio of hypnotized boys were already dashing to complete their Mistress’ commands. Robin was the first to fulfill his orders, his body quickly dropping onto its knees while displaying an expression that was a mix of fear and excitement. While on the inside the man wailed and dreaded for the events that were to come, on the outside it looked like he couldn’t wait to start.

To his right approached ‘Daisy’, proudly thrusting her hips forward while a cockily luscious smile spread on her face. “You heard our Mistress~” She spoke bluntly, the size of her package bulging clearly through her lingerie. “Time to get rubbin’!”

“Oh jeez...” ‘Zelda’ responded with a soft girly blush. “I’m not very experienced at this, b-but I’ll try my best!”

“That’s the spirit!” ‘Peach’ spoke up as she slowly walked up to Robin’s right side, her own member squirming through her panties with excitement. “As long as you put forth you best effort, I’m sure we’ll all have a nice time.”

With his two partners in prime positions, Robin’s body could easily continue the next part of its plan. His hands carefully slid onto the other boys’ crotches, gently pulling down on their underwear until their soft cocks flopped out free from their restraints. His fingers daintily wrapped around their limp girths, slowly pumping their lengths back and forth with rhythmic motions. Robin could absolutely not believe what his body was doing right now. He was masturbating other men’s cocks with his very own hands! And yet, to his body itself it seemed completely normal, as his hands eagerly thrust up and down while his body shivered with a buzz of anticipation.

As Robin continued softly massaging ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ members, the two princesses’ dicks soon began to grow hardened within his grasp. He could feel their thick cocks throbbing in his hand, their lengths pushing outwards as their girths became thicker. With every pump of his hands they became stiffer, with every rub they grew larger. The way their dickheads slowly pushed out of their foreskin was like a beautiful flower blooming with the pure essence of manliness. Such sensations were so ethereally strong Robin’s heart began to beat faster in response. Before long both ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ dicks were completely erect, happily pulsating with arousal in Robin’s palms while the two boys stared down at Robin lustfully. Though within the confines of his mind, Robin was terrified at the thought of serving as the bottom bitch of the two other boys, his body could not hold back its arousal as soon his very own dick started pushing out of his underwear with a fierce erection.

“A-Am I doing good?” ‘Zelda’ asked with a bright blush, her manhood filling up further with blood.

‘Peach’ could not muster a response, as she was already starting to moan and shiver while her hips unwittingly thrust forward.

‘Daisy’ on the other hand kept her composure a bit better. Smiling down with a smug expression, she placed her hand on ‘Zelda’s’ face, gently rubbing the boy’s cheeks with her hands. “You’re doing absolutely amazing babe~” She complimented him while admiring his cute expression.

Hand twitching with desire, ‘Daisy’s’ fingers continued to authoritatively handle Robin’s face. She poked and prodded his cheeks carelessly, enjoying the way he looked up at her with expectant lust filled eyes. Then, as her digits gently pressed against his lips and pushed into his mouth, Robin gently closed his eyes and began to greedily suck on ‘Daisy’s’ fingers, hungrily wrapping them with his saliva like he was absolutely ready to take anything in his mouth. ‘Daisy’s’ dick throbbed, a pleasant shiver coursing down her spine as she felt her fingers being fully slathered with his saliva. ‘Daisy’ quickly pulled her fingers out, causing Robin to open his eyes once more and shoot her a begging gaze. With a self-important expression on her face, she lifted her damp fingers and inserted them in her own mouth, lustfully eyeing Robin as she slurped his spit.

“Absolutely amazing~” She mumbled beneath her breath.

As the levels of lust built up further between the trio of boys, Robin’s arms began to move faster and faster. Robin kept doing his best to deny the strange urges coming from his body, but he could not deny the way arousal coursed through his body, his dick bobbing up and down as his hands eagerly jacked the two other princesses’ erect shafts. The sexual tension in the room was crystal clear. The way ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ shoved their hips forward shamelessly showed how ready they were for something more. Had they been left to their own devices, they surely would have descended to more perverted play. But for now, they patiently waited for more commands from their Mistress.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table the trio of princesses seemed to be enjoying the show. Though both Peach and Daisy had felt a bit hesitant at first, after witnessing the three boys’ display their demeanors were quick to change. It was as if a spark neither knew even existed had been lit deep within their hearts, totally entrancing them the act of lovemaking they were observing. Cheeks blushing brightly and bodies pulsating with anticipation, the two Mushroom Kingdom princesses watched the scene on with increased interest.

As for princess Zelda herself, whereas the other princesses were only just getting into watching, Zelda was already knee-deep in desire. Her eyes bulged from her head, her gaze strictly fixated on the trio of semi-naked boys performing intercourse. The princess could feel a surge of ecstasy coursing through her veins simply from watching them march like obedient little ants. Her desire was their command. No matter how extreme or humiliating her orders were, they would follow without question. Such power filled Zelda’s mind with an intense feeling of bliss the likes she’d never experienced before. She wanted to see them shiver, she wanted to see them writhe. She wanted to see their image of masculinity crumble into nothingness and she had the exact power to do so.

“N-Now suck her dick!” Zelda stuttered energetically, springing forward with intensity. “‘Zelda’ I command you to suck on ‘Peach’s’ erect cock!” Zelda’s barks reverberated loudly within the room, quickly filling her unwilling subject’s ears with brand new orders.

A wave of existential dread crept up Robin’s heart as the commands settled into his mind. Handling dicks was one thing, but actually taking other men’s penises into his mouth was much _much_ worse! Never did Robin think he would let another man’s member defile his holes, and yet his body was slowly adjusting to Zelda’s order, shifting him towards ‘Peach’s’ erect penis with an expectant smile. The man was totally unprepared to take another man’s shaft into his mouth, both mentally and physically. As his body came closer and closer to ‘Peach’s’, he kept on hoping that all of this would stop, that perhaps Zelda would scream this was a prank or that he’d wake up from a dream. But none of the sort happened. Robin was going to suck on Marth’s dick.

“Alright princess Peach, here I go...” Robin’s face spoke with a shy yet excited expression as her hands gripped onto ‘Peach’s’ lean thighs, pulling the boy’s crotch closer.

Face inching forward, Robin’s tongue cautiously slipped forward and out of his mouth, flicking up and down like an anxious herbivore discovering a new source of green. Inch by inch, it slowly approached the red throbbing head of ‘Peach’s’ member until its tongue tip finally met with the tip of her dick, sending a blast of sensations into Robin’s taste buds. Instantly Robin’s eyes bolted wide open with life, the poignant flavor of another man’s cock seeping deep into his mouth. It was tangy, musky and a bit salty. Not what most people would consider a desirable taste and yet... Robin couldn’t purge it out of his mind. Like a flavor of candy that festered about in his mouth even after being consumed, the taste of ‘Peach’s’ dick resonated within Robin’s taste buds. Robin’s mind might have wanted to run away, but his body was more than eager to completely indulge.

With a violent forward lunge, Robin’s mouth encased the entirety of ‘Peach’s’ dickhead, causing the hypnotized princess to moan out in response. The way Robin gobbled his partner’s dick was like a hungering animal getting its first taste of a meal in days. His eyelids gently closed shut, tongue lovingly wrapping around ‘Peach’s’ member as the taste of penis settled into Robin’s mouth. Loud groans and slurps squeezed through Robin’s lips as he sucked on the shaft with furor, along with a copious amount of saliva that slathered around ‘Peach’s’ throbbing length. His own penis twitched pleasurably, pulsating lustfully as the arousal of another man coursed into his mouth.

“Ahh~” ‘Peach’ moaned out happily. “Y-You’re doing wonderful Zelda~ Just a bit deeper~” Her hands softly landed atop Robin’s smooth hair, gently pulling his face towards her crotch.

Fueled by their growing sentiment of lust, soon Robin found himself swallowing more and more of ‘Peach’s’ engorged penis. The process was a bit difficult at first, considering Robin had never ingested anything that large in his life before. His gag reflex activated unwittingly, forcing him to stop and gag for a bit. However, thanks to ‘Peach’s’ tender assistance, her palms pushing his face inwards in a lustful hunger, Robin was able to slurp more and more. From the tip, down the shaft, until his lips were cutely pressing against the base of ‘Peach’s’ crotch, soon Robin had eagerly taken in all of his partner’s member into his mouth. His eyes opened slowly, gaze shifting upwards to look at ‘Peach’s’ face expectantly. There was a tinge of doubt in his expression. But there was also lust, passionate palpable lust of a man that was ready to go further.

Without taking a second to catch his breath, Robin began to slowly cock his head back and forth along ‘Peach’s’ cock. His movements were tepid at first, his mouth slowly growing used to the sensation of a large foreign object swerving around his tongue. But as his head lunges continued and his tongue and his motions quickened, Robin’s passion only grew. A slew of heated slurping noises escaped his lips, his tongue frantically sliding around ‘Peach’s’ girth. Layer after layer of saliva covered the entirety of ‘Peach’s’ length, encasing her whole member in a supple warmth. Despite the fact Robin’s mind was simmering with the awfully salty and disgusting flavor of mancock, his mouth sucked up on ‘Peach’s’ member with pure lustful desire.

“Ah~ Yes~!” ‘Peach’ moaned out happily, eyes crossing as her dick was enveloped in a thickly rich blanket of pleasure. “T-That’s very good~” Her hands pulled on Robin’s head, fingers twitching with sexual bliss. It was clear for anyone to see that she was truly enjoying Robin’s blowjob.

This thorough amount of vocal praise coming from ‘Peach’ only served to increase Robin’s efforts, as the boy cocked his head with increasing intensity. His throat clung onto ‘Peach’s’ member, tongue making sure to massage its shaft at every opportunity. Any kind of doubt or inhibition his body might have been showing before was all but gone now. Arousal ran through his body, his member happily bouncing up and down at the thought of pleasuring his friend. Not even the disgruntled voice in his mind could deter him at this point. Robin’s body was fully committed to bringing his partner sexual satisfaction.

Meanwhile, as ‘Zelda’ and ‘Peach’ indulged in their intimate lovemaking, the other hypnotized princess watched on with burning jealousy. ‘Daisy’ was happy to leave her fellow boys to her own devices for now, deciding to merely masturbate her throbbing member to the two in order to satisfy their needs. However, observing the way their sensual fucking slowly became more thorough and passionate, ‘Daisy’ couldn’t help but wish she was part of it as well. ‘Daisy’ had never seen ‘Zelda’ sucking dick with such intensity before, she didn’t remember ‘Peach’ ever groaning this loud. Was it fair that the two got to enjoy together like that while she didn’t? No, the answer was no. And ‘Daisy’ knew exactly how to fix that.

With an angry scowl spread on her pale face, ‘Daisy’ slowly marched next to ‘Peach’. “Hey! Make some space for me!” The princess cried, forcefully pushing her member into Robin’s mouth beside ‘Peach’s’ dick.

At this point, ‘Peach’ was delirious enough with her blowjob that she didn’t mount much of a resistance. Robin on the other hand tried to groan and complain, his heart growing unsteady as his mouth stretched past what he thought would be possible. Unfortunately for Robin, his attempts to communicate only served to spread Robin’s mouth further open, and so combined with ‘Peach’s’ lack of pushback and ‘Daisy’s’ persistent insistence, slowly but surely Robin’s mouth opened up further and further until-

_SHHLIP!_

Thrusting forward with proud force, ‘Daisy’ finally managed to slip her entire member into Robin’s mouth, filling the boy’s virgin orifice with two thick dicks. Both ‘Daisy’ and ‘Peach’ groaned out in pleasure, their dicks throbbing madly as they rested next to each other.

“D-D-Dai-s-sy...” ‘Peach’ groaned uncomfortably. “I-It’s t-too... T-Tight!”

“Oh come on! It’s not _that_ big!” ‘Daisy’ shot back with an embarrassed blush.

Still, despite the complains he received from her fellow partners, ‘Daisy’ was way too horny to back down. So placing her hands on top of Robin’s scalp, the princess slowly started to piston her member back and forth into Robin’s mouth. To say it was a tight fit would be an understatement. Not only was ‘Daisy’s’ member was being encased between Robin’s tongue and mouth, but it was also being constrained by ‘Peach’s’ pulsating member. However, this extraneous experience of tightness was more than worth it, as the warmth that ‘Daisy’s’ member found itself in was absolutely marvelous.

“Mmmm~” ‘Daisy’ happily moaned as her hips rhythmically swayed to and fro. “I gotta say Peach, I can see why you enjoyed this so much.”

‘Peach’s’ penis shivered as it felt ‘Daisy’s’ larger member caress its length. The sensation of ‘Daisy’ pumping her cock beside her while they both used Robin’s mouth was certainly pleasurable. But with ‘Daisy’s’ powerful and commanding thrusts, it almost felt like ‘Peach’ was slowly being pushed out. That was simply unacceptable! Their mistress had ordered Robin to pleasure ‘Peach’s’ dick with his mouth, not ‘Daisy’s’! If they wished to follow their directives, she would have to put more effort into her fucking. Plus, ‘Peach’ had grown quite addicted to the sensation of Robin’s lips wrapping around her member. She wasn’t willing to relinquish such a delicious sensation so easily, even to her best friend.

As the two boys’ lust continued to grow stronger and fiercer, ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ began to fuck Robin’s mouth with increasing intensity. Their hands gripped onto Robin’s hair tightly, hips pumping their cocks in and out of his throat at repeated intervals. Their dicks angrily pushed against each other, rubbing their neighbor’s length in a heated competition of lust. No longer was this Robin’s blowjob to give. Now ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ had fully taken the lead, greedily pushing their stiff member inside him like he was nothing more than a toy.

Robin’s eyes soon rolled to the back of his head, the sensations that ran through his mouth proving too much to handle. All he could do now was simply wait and groan while the two other boys ravaged his throat. Inside his mind, he could feel his thoughts growing dull. His brain was savagely flung back and forth within his cranium by the two titanic dicks in his mouth, causing him to enter a state of haziness. Even the simplest of thoughts seemed impossible to formulate at this moment. Robin’s mind was completely consumed by the rich presence of dick. The taste of penis seeped into his consciousness, its damp smell searing into his nostrils. Any kind of resistance Robin’s brain still held was slowly but surely being fucked out of his mind.

While their hips kept thrusting into Robin’s mouth with reckless abandon and their cocks tightly rubbed against each other, soon ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ found themselves arriving at the precipice of orgasm. Robin could feel their lengths twitching in his mouth, the tip of their dickheads reaching into the back of his throat. From the way their movements became more erratic, much more passionate and bestial, there was no doubt in Robin’s mind what would come next. Not that he could do anything about it, as he was now nothing more but a hole for them to fill.

“Hhnngg! I-I’m close!” ‘Daisy’ yelped with a pained voice.

“Me t-too!” ‘Peach’ responded with pants. “I-I’m g-gonna cum!!!”

Finally, with two powerful forward jabs, both ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ jammed their cocks as far into Robin’s mouth as humanly possible, before unloading their sticky seed down his digestive system. The two princesses cried in pleasure, their bodies shivering blissfully while their balls twitched and sputtered their load out. Two waves of thick steamy liquid coursed directly into Robin’s throat, burning the rich salty flavor of sperm into Robin’s taste buds. However, the boys’ streams were so voluptuous and powerful that soon the sperm began to back up into his mouth as well, pooling deeply around his tongue and threatening to spill down his open maw.

“Yes! Swallow it all!” The real princess Zelda spoke up with enthusiasm, eyes glittering brightly as she observed the fantastic show before her. Unable to stay still any longer, the princess slowly walked closer to the trio of boys, wishing to observe their every movement in excruciating detail. “Make sure not to spill a single drop~”

Closely following his Mistress commanded, Robin’s hazy body slowly lifted his hands towards his chin, spreading them open below his mouth in order to catch any bits of jizz that could have sputtered out. Even after a few seconds of climax both ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ were still going strong, so Robin would not have to wait long before clumps of warm white seed began to drip from his lip and onto his hands. Fingers tightly gripping the back of Robin’s head, the two hypnotized princesses seemed to be spouting and spouting sperm for what seemed like ages. It was almost like they hadn’t felt the delicious sensations of relief in ages and their balls were pushing everything out.

Their bodies could only keep up for so long though, and eventually as their stream of sperm died as their arousal was converted into a buzz of afterglow. And only once the last drop of sperm had been expelled, did the two boys finally pull their dicks from Robin’s mouth with content smiles and satisfied sighs. Both princesses had been fulfilled and their Mistress’ command had been completed. Not only were they basking in the bliss of sexual satisfaction, but also the joy of obedient servitude.

As for the other hypnotized princess who was currently sitting on top of his knees with a mouth full of cum, he found himself on the other side of this spectrum of ecstasy. Whereas ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ minds were completely gratified and clear, Robin’s thoughts were still thoroughly hazy and muddled. His penis was also still painfully erect, its length twitching up and down with need. Though giving his friends an earnest mouthfucking filled his body with a modicum of pleasure, it had not been enough to take him relief. Plus, he was still in the midst of another of his Mistress’ command, as Robin dutifully swallowed pint after pint of rich sperm. It was a bit hard, considering how sticky and thick the liquid was. It also got plenty messy, his lips and fingers becoming overflowed with jizz. Nevertheless, body fully bound by hypnosis, Robin had no other choice but to drink up all the sperm in his mouth, swallowing and swallowing until he’d belted it all down.

“Muaah~” ‘Zelda’ finally gasped with satisfaction once the last drop of sperm was safely in his tummy. The boy smiled up towards the real Zelda, his expressions shaky but faithful. “See Mistress~?” He opened his mouth wide and showed it to Zelda, the steamy scent of cock emanating from his breath. “I dwank it aww~”

“Very good job ‘Zelda’~” The Hylian princess spoke with a smug smile. As she watched over Robin’s teary delirious eyes, she could feel her crotch twitch with excitement. “However...” She placed her hands on ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ shoulders. “It seems ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ haven’t been satisfied yet.”

Robin’s head slowly rose as the words seeped into his ears, his gaze focusing on the other boys’ crotches. It was clear as day to see that both ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ were still very aroused. Despite the massive amount of spunk they’d delivered into his mouth previously, their cocks continued to throb with the same furor and intensity as before.

“I’m afraid you’re responsible for taking care of that as well~” Zelda continued. “‘Daisy’? Please be a dear and show ‘Zelda’ the way. Pick her up and fuck her right in the butt~”

‘Daisy’s’ eyes glimmered with happiness. “As you command Mistress!”

Cock still mightily erect and flowing with arousal, ‘Daisy’ quickly skittered behind Robin. She sharply bent down with a crooked smile on her face, wrapping her arms around his body and hooking her hands underneath his knees before yanking him upwards and pulling the boy off the ground using tremendous force. Despite the fact Robin was about Roy’s height, perhaps even taller, ‘Daisy’ was able to easily lift the other boy without the slightest semblance of effort. The hypnotized princess held Robin up proudly, his legs bent up from ‘Daisy’s strength while his puckered asshole floated mere few inches away from her pulsating cock.

“P-Princess Daisy, w-wait!” ‘Zelda’ shuffled with angst. “T-This is my first time! I-I’m not ready!” On the outside, Robin’s body shivered in a mixture of anxiety and excitement, its shy demeanor and desire for pleasure causing conflicting sensations. However, if his hypnotized body seemed unwilling, his rational mind was basically fuming. Within his thoughts, Robin hollered and screamed, every inch of his soul pleading for escape. The sanctity of his anal virginhood was all he had left. If this too was taken, then surely he wouldn’t be able to be the same man.

But unfortunately for Robin, any reasonable concerns were uncaringly brushed off by the powerful redhead. “Don’t worry princess.” ‘Daisy’ responded with a lustful tone. “You are more than ready~”

With a thunderous downward thrust, ‘Daisy’ forcefully pulled Robin’s body down towards her cock. His flimsy excuse for an outfit was no match for her titanic strength, for the princess instantly impaled her erect cock straight into Robin’s tight asshole, causing the unprepared boy to wail in response and his puckered entrance to pulsate with discomfort. A new set of strange anal sensations began to spread throughout Robin’s body. Not necessarily ones he disliked, as could be seen from the way his throbbed wildly, strong sputters of precum drizzling from his urethra. They were, however, very overbearing. The more Robin’s body struggled, the more he found ‘Daisy’s’ cock slipping further and further into his sphincter until the rim of his ass had kissed the base of ‘Daiys’s dick. He could feel an odd warmth emanating within his insides, an ethereal that despite the pain, caused his hole to crave for more. A cold shiver of fear bolted through Robin’s mind. Not because he was afraid of what was to occur, but because he was afraid he would like it.

Once ‘Daisy’s cock was fully nuzzled between Robin’s soft cheeks, the hypnotized princess slowly began to pump her member in and out of Robin’s tight entrance. She held Robin’s body relatively still at the same height while tender cocking her hips back and forth. Her movements were soft and tender at first, the boy wishing to make sure to properly stretch Robin’s hole out before fully wrecking it. ‘Daisy’s’ personality was anything but tender though. So as the fiery redhead continued pushing her cock into Robin’s asshole, her hips began to thrust harder, her pumping growing stronger. ‘Daisy’s’ dick throbbed with delight within Robin’s backside. From the way her member was powerfully sliding through his innards, forcing the other boy to whimper and his body to twitch, ‘Daisy’ felt absolutely unstoppable. The princess had quickly become power high as she was completely remodeled Robin’s insides to the shape of her penis.

‘Daisy’s’ girthy rapidly slid in and out of Robin’s twitching butthole, her hips pushing forward with the strength of ten men while her arms effortlessly held Robin’s form up in the air. Robin gritted his teeth forcefully, his entire body shivering madly from the intense way in which ‘Daisy’ pummeled his asshole. Her thrusts were titanic, her pumping was fierce. Though Robin tried his best to resist the effects of these stimulating sensations, his will was no match to the sheer strength of ‘Daisy’s dick. Robin’s ass relaxed, letting Daisy’s girth ravage his deepest parts. His cock twitched happily, his entire member pulsating with pleasure at the delicious pounding his backside was receiving. The amount of ecstatic pleasure surging from his back hole was increasing at such a rapid pace that soon his body completely abandoned his mind. All Robin could do was mewl and pant as ‘Daisy’ forced herself onto him.

“Hngggghhhh~~~” Robin muttered out lustfully, his mind unable to process any kind of intelligible sentences at the moment.

“ _Hunnff~ Ahh~ Mmmhhh~_ You enjoying yourself Zelda?” ‘Daisy’ asked between heavy pants and pleasured gasps. “I bet you are~ Your ass is squeezing around my dick like a greedy little pussy~”

Such an inflammatory comment would normally elicit some sort of response. Unfortunately for Robin, his body was so wracked up in sexual bliss the only noise that escaped from Robin’s mouth were uninhibited cries of pleasure. Sweat pouring down their slender forms and sexual fluids dripping splattering out messily, the two boys eagerly indulged themselves into a passionate exchange of affection. Their sensual show of lust was utterly exhilarating, so much so that even the quartet of princesses around them had been completely mesmerized.

The two Mushroom Kingdom princesses looked on at the pair of boys with bright vivid blushes on their faces. Their hearts beat with intensity, their panties growing damp with excited juices. Both Peach and Daisy had been caught so off guard by this sudden surge of sensory stimulation though that they couldn’t help but stare on completely frozen. Meanwhile, on the entirely opposite side of the spectrum, Princess Zelda made no effort to hide her lust. Expression morphed into one of sadistic pleasure, the Hylian princess eagerly rubbed her gushing cunt through her dress, more than happy to indulge in this delicious scene she’d helped to create.

However, if there was anyone who was particularly drawn to this erotic scene, it had to be the aroused and hypnotized princess ‘Peach’. Her eyes stared wistfully at Robin’s twitching rim, her hands gently rubbing the skin of her still erect member back and forth. ‘Peach’ knew her Mistress had not commanded her to have sex with Robin, she understood that perfectly well. And yet, staring at her fellow boys eagerly wallow in the joy of lovemaking left a pit in her heart. ‘Peach’ also wanted to take ‘Zelda’s’ asshole, she also wanted to enjoy ‘Zelda’s’ warmth. What was a poor helpless princess like her to do?

The dilemma of duty versus lust echoed loudly in ‘Peach’s’ mind. Though its victor would not take long to be resolved, as the precious images of ‘Zelda’ moaning and shivering with pleasure were much too tantalizing for ‘Peach’ to give up. ‘Peach’s’ cock throbbed with desire, ordering her what to do. Zelda might have been ‘Peach’s’ Mistress, but she was also a slave to her own lust. So, unable to hold herself back any longer, the thoroughly aroused Princess ‘Peach’ flung herself towards her hypnotized companions, absolutely ready to join in their passionate session of lovemaking. Tongue lolling out of her mouth in excitement, Peach eagerly pressed her throbbing member against Robin’s already filled entrance.

“Eeep!” Robin cried out as he felt another foreign protrusion pushing against his delicate twitching rim. Eyes hazy with arousal, he slowly attention down towards the needy princess. “P-P-Princess P-Peach!” He yelped with fear as he realized her obvious intentions. “Y-You can’t-! Daisy’s a-already-!”

“Shhhh~” ‘Peach’ gently placed her slender index finger atop Robin’s mouth, calmly lulling the other boy with her soft voice. “Don’t worry Zelda~ Everything will be alright~”

Hands tightly gripping onto Robin’s legs, the tip of ‘Peach’s’ dick eagerly pressed against the rim of Robin’s plump asshole. Her hips cocked further and further, her length twitching in delight. The anticipation of penetrating Robin made the princess absolutely ecstatic! ‘Peach’ could feel the way ‘Daisy’s’ member blissfully rubbed against hers, slowly pulling her own penis into the gravitational pull of Robin’s twitching anus. With each thrust of ‘Daisy’s’ hips Robin’s insides grew softer, with each pump of her large cock his entrance loosened up. ‘Peach’ continued to slowly nudge her body against Robin’s bit by bit, feeling the way her member inched closer and closer until-

_SHLUUP!!_

As Robin’s body cascaded downwards with force, his puckered entrance could no longer hold back against ‘Peach’s’ assault and the princess’ dick finally slid inside of Robin’s tight asshole alongside her red-headed companion’s member. The trio of boys moaned out in unison, their bodies happily shivering at the same time. The tight, warm, ecstatic sensations that pulsated within Robin’s hole was so overpowering that the three had to take a moment to actually catch their breath. ‘Daisy’ grunted and panted uncomfortably, not enthused about the sudden changes in Robin’s asshole. Since her dick felt good though, she didn’t make too much of a show about it, deciding to revel in the unexpected bliss of having her cock squeezed further instead. ‘Peach’ moaned while her hips instinctively thrust forward, her body more than happy to be cascaded in the pleasure of Robin’s ass.

Out of the three boys, the most drastic reaction had to be that of Robin, who was sputtering uncontrollably while his body shook without stop. Taking ‘Daisy’s’ dick inside his virgin hole had been one thing but having both her and ‘Peach’s’ cock was entirely another. Robin’s ass pulsated fiercely, stretching out past what he thought was possible. It felt like he was going to be ripped apart in two, his backside crying out for some desperate release.

And yet... Robin didn’t hate it. All the pain that burned in Robin’s anus combined with pleasure in order to form an unholy concoction that was entirely addicting to his mind. Despite everything that he thought he knew about himself, Robin desperately wished to be fucked. And not only with his body, but also with his un-hypnotized mind. Robin knew this was strange, he knew that he was being forced to do this. Still, somehow that information didn’t seem to matter. All that Robin seemed to want at this moment was to be thoroughly fucked the two hypnotized princesses beside him.

Soon the duo of ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ had grown accustomed to the tight sensations of sharing one asshole, forcing their cocks to push forward in search of further pleasure. The two slowly began to pump back and forth, making sure to cock their hips at the same time so that neither would slip out of Robin’s shallow entrance. Robin’s insides reflexively tightened at first, but any sort of resistance was quickly dashed by the combined force of the princesses’ cocks, especially considering the person mounting such resistance was currently drooling and crying as their minds bent with utter pleasure.

With every upwards motion, the pair of boys thrusted at increasing intensities. The sensations of Robin’s warm asshole squeezing around their lengths being truly powerful. And combined with the way their members gently rubbed against each other it was downright delirious. However, each of the princesses’ lust had been ignited past the point of no return. Their hips slammed into Robin’s ass, causing his tight cheeks to jiggle. Their members slid into Robin’s asshole forcefully, balls gently slapping together with each thrust. The only direction in which to move was forward now, and so both ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’ slid their bodies back and forth with as much force as they could muster.

The loud sounds of bodily slapping quickly began to fill the room as the trio of hypnotized boys fully immersed themselves in their fucking. 

“Mmmm~ See, what did I tell you Zelda~?” Princess ‘Peach’ teasingly toyed with the lust-filled Robin. “Just let Daisy and I take care of you~”

Eyes closing and lips pursing, ‘Peach’ slowly pushed her face towards Robin’s until the two boys’ mouths lovingly met. Robin’s eyes shot upwards with surprise, his thoughts overwhelmed the flurry of ecstatic sensations bustling from his body and mind. A little rational part of Robin’s brain begged him to hold back, to resist this temptation But by this point it was too late. With all the intense amounts of pleasure pulsating throughout his entire being, Robin couldn’t bear to keep this façade of resistance any longer. He was sick and tired of lying to himself. All Robin wanted to do now was submerge himself in the pleasure of his actions. And if he had to throw away his identity and become this person he wasn’t for however long he was ordered to, then he would happily do so.

Finally accepting _her_ new destiny, the newly reborn princess ‘Zelda’ began to happily reciprocate princess ‘Peach’s’ passionate kiss. She eagerly met the other boy’s lips, eagerly slurping on ‘Peach’s’ lips while she plunged her tongue into ‘Peach’s’ mouth. Becoming one with her own body was so amazing~ After all this time, she could finally take control of her limbs to satisfy her true desires. ‘Zelda’s’ arms wrapped around ‘Peach’s’ body, bringing the two closer together as their kiss got messier and more enthusiastic. Every part of ‘Zelda’s body resonated with bliss. Now that she had accepted all the pleasure that sprouted through her body, she could feel those amazing sensations double in power and intensity. Her ass tightened pleasurably, balls contracting and erect cock twitching happily. Being a princess felt so good~ She was so happy~ She was so horny~ She was... She was princess Zelda~~~

A lightning bolt of pleasure crashed throughout ‘Zelda’s’ very being, causing her body to start convulsing with bliss. Eyes rolling to the back of her head and moans blasting out of her quivering mouth, the princess completely let herself go as her mind was enraptured in orgasm. Her throbbing erect cock began to sputter out shot after shot of thick steamy cum, slathering ‘Peach’s’ taut belly with her hot white seed. The insides of her ass contracted tightly, wrapping hugging the other boy’s members with such strength any sort of movement quickly became impossible. Every single inch of ‘Zelda’s’ body was crying in bliss, and she was loving every second of it.

Beside her, ‘Daisy’ and ‘Peach’ groaned out loudly as they felt their members come to a screeching halt. Their cocks twitched within ‘Zelda’s’ tight butthole, balls churning as they prepared to release gigantic loads. Though both princesses wished to continue fucking ‘Zelda’s’ asshole indefinitely, the way ‘Zelda’s’ ass warmly constricted their two cocks together in a supple mantle of flesh was so deliciously amazing their bodies couldn’t bear to hold on any longer. ‘Peach’ was the first one to break, the combination of ‘Zelda’s’ sopping kiss and twitching anus proving too much for her handle. With a muffled squeakish groan, she unwittingly sprayed her reserves directly into ‘Zelda’s’ colon, completely inundating the boy’s hole in white. ‘Daisy’ held on for a bit longer, but she too couldn’t help but fall at the might of ‘Zelda’s’ constricting asshole. From the way her dickhead was constrained in a wrapper of flesh to the way ‘Peach’s’ urethra massaged her shaft as it bulged with sputtering sperm, every part of ‘Daisy’s’ member was entirely surrounded in pleasure, leading the proud princess to wantonly blow her jizz without control.

Gallon after gallon of thick steamy sperm began to flood ‘Zelda’s’ insides, filling her entire anal cavity with delicious sticky warmth. From the smallest nook to the biggest cranny, not a single spot in ‘Zelda’s’ ass remained devoid of cum. It shot up into his ass with force, before gently floating down and pooling around ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ members. The amount of sperm was so copious that were it not for the fact that ‘Zelda’s’ rim was tightly sealed around the two boys’ cocks, all of the juices would blast out from pressure. And still, even after many minutes of continuous and powerful pumping, neither princess seemed to run out of juice, causing Robin’s ass to expand further and further until a small little bulge had formed in his stomach. It seemed the trio had achieved a Nirvana of bliss and none were eager to let these amazing sensations go.

Unfortunately, like all good things their orgasms soon came to an end. ‘Peach’s’ and ‘Daisy’s’ urethras sputtered weakly, their fat jizz tankers slowly out of fuel. But even once their climax was over, their passion had not yet been quelled. Eyes closed and lips messily smacking against each other, ‘Zelda’ and ‘Peach’ continued to passionately kiss while their lusts slowly descended from their apex. And even the delirious and tired ‘Daisy’ still held ‘Zelda’s’ body up above ground, her hips mechanically humping into ‘Zelda’s’ crotch in hopes that she could fuck right through her refractory period.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, the real princesses Peach and Daisy panted with an odd sense of satisfaction. Though they had not achieved any real orgasm from merely watching, their hearts somehow were filled with a warm sense of gratification. Which was in stark contrast with Princess Zelda, who on her end had managed to shamelessly display her most lustful side. Down on her knees and with her hand tucked between her legs, Zelda panted dreamily as she basked in the bliss of her own orgasm. A long damp see-through stain trailed from the crotch of her dress to her knees, while the strange hypnosis book was still tightly gripped in her free hand. Her eyes were crossed in absolute bliss while her tongue lolled out of her mouth dumbly. From the truly ecstatic expression she bore, one would think she was the one that just had crazed manic sex.

Once the hypnotized boys’ show came to a satisfactory conclusion and the intensity of the room slowly deescalated, Lucina’s bedroom was left with nothing but tender pants and eager moans. The two Mushroom Kingdom princesses took a long breath of relief, recomposing themselves before walking towards their Hylian friend with excitement.

“Say Zelda...” Peach gently placed her hand atop Zelda’s shoulder.

“GUUH!” A reaction that caused Zelda to bolt upwards in surprise as the touch of another human quickly returned to reality.

Both Peach and Daisy stepped back in shock. “A-Are you ok?” Peach asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine...” Zelda panted tiredly. She wiped her messy blonde hair off her face, her sweaty and steamy body making her look much less princess-like than she’d ever looked like. “S-Sorry. I-I guess I got a bit carried away.” Zelda pulled the hypnosis book upwards. “I did not expect it, but this thing is seriously powerful...”

“Bah, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Daisy roughly dismissed the idea.

“Quite on the contrary!” Peach added in an excited tone. “Princess Zelda, we must dearly thank you for this amazing sight you’ve just showed us!”

“Huh- Wha-?” Zelda tilted her head in confusion.

“I must profess, before this eventful demonstration, I though all intimate relations should be carried out between a man and a woman, considering that is the only way one conceives a child.” Peach reagally explained. “However, when I saw those three boys copulating with such fervor and intensity, I felt as if I was beset by a flurry of exhilarating sensations! Truly, such a pure demonstration of affection can only be called grandiose!”

“I liked the part where I was fucking someone real hard!” Daisy commented brusquely. The princess pulled her arms forward, bending hands inwards and pumping her hips forward to mimic the motion of penetration. “I was just pounding away at that boy’s butt! God, that was hot! Having a dick must feel so awesome!”

A light blush came upon Zelda’s face, her heart fluttering with happiness at her friends’ praise. “Aww, I’m very glad you guys enjoyed it. I never expected something like that to happen, but... I’m happy things ended up well.” Zelda turned her face towards the trio of boys, who were still somehow lovingly clinging to each other. “And now that we’ve solved the mystery of your rooms, the three of us can finally get together for that tea party!”

“Oh!” Princess Peach quickly pulled out a pocket watch, her face darkening as she stared at the time. “Hmmm... I’m afraid thanks to our little distraction it has gotten too late. Perhaps we should reschedule for tomorrow.”

“No can do.” Daisy interjected with a headshake. “I’m gonna be busy tomorrow. Gotta deal with some Sarasaland business or whatever.”

“Oh no...” Zelda sighed sadly. She had been looking forward to this tea party all day, but now it seemed like it was going to be cancelled. Her eyes lingered on the trio of ‘Peach’, ‘Daisy’ and Zelda, watching as the boys continued to make out like they had not a single care in the world. The Hylian glared at them with jealousy. If only she...

“That’s it!” Zelda gasped with excitement, her eyes clasping together with joy. “Don’t worry ladies. I know just how to fix this.” She quickly commented to her companions, before pressing forward and addressing her three hypnotized slaves.

“Hey, you three! Listen up!” Zelda barked in a commanding tone, redirecting the boys’ attention to her. ‘Daisy’ quickly turned her groggy head towards Zelda, while ‘Zelda’ and ‘Peach’ reluctantly broke their kiss in order to listen to their mistress. “Peach, Daisy and I are very tired of being busy all the time. Thanks to you three, we even had to miss our tea party today! So as punishment, the three of you will pretend to be us for an entire week, while we all go out on a relaxing vacation.” Zelda turned back towards her companions. “What do you think girls?”

“Hmmm... A trip does sound quite enticing.” Peach hummed thoughtfully.

“Fuck it! I’m in!” Daisy shrugged uncaringly, eager to ditch any work she could in favor of play. “I’m sure a crossdressing guy could do about as good as job at being a princess as me.”

“Ah... Well, in that case...” Peach stammered. “Yes, I suppose a little vacation wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

“Wonderful!” Zelda proudly exclaimed, before turning one last time towards the trio of boys. “You heard them! Every single one of you is going to perfectly pretend to be us for a week while you take care of all our responsibilities. And make sure no one finds out who you really are, under any circumstance! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mistress!” The three exclaimed at the same time, like obedient little pets.

“Good!” With an excited grin on her face, Zelda quickly dashed towards her friends, happily draping her arms over their shoulders. “Let’s go girls! We’re gonna have the greatest vacation of all time!”

With that, the trio of princesses were gone, each one rushing to their room in hopes of packing as fast as possible and leaving the hypnotized ‘Peach’, ‘Daisy’ and ‘Zelda’ to fend for themselves. ‘Zelda’ shivered with uncertainty between the two, a little bit of uncertainty from her Robin personality somehow still clinging to her mind.

“Ooohhh, this is so stressful!” ‘Zelda’ commented with a sigh. “I don’t know if I can really convince people that I’m the Mistress...”

“Don’t worry Zelda, you will do absolutely fantastic.” ‘Peach’ happily reassured her.

“Yeah, you’ll be totally fine!” ‘Daisy’ added confidently. “Plus, you’ve got us to help you with anything you need.”

“And we do mean anything~” ‘Peach’ seductively cried into ‘Zelda’s’ ears, causing the other boy to shiver. Both ‘Daisy’ and ‘Peach’ clung closer to ‘Zelda’, their bodies pulsating with lust and heat.

“Having a week to ourselves is really a blessing in disguise.” ‘Daisy’ purred softly as she pressed her lips against ‘Zelda’s’ neck.

“Let us make the most out of this week, shall we?” ‘Peach’ added with lustful intent.

‘Zelda’ responded to her friends’ advances with a blush and a light shiver. Her dick slowly grew erect once more, excitement flowing through her body at the thought of performing more intimate acts with the beautiful ‘Peach’ and ‘Daisy’. Though a little almost empty voice of resistance cried inside Robin’s mind, there was nothing to be done by now. He would be forced to play Zelda’s role for an entire week. Robin’s mind had already been thoroughly broken in less than an hour. So as for how much of Robin would remain by the week’s end? Well, that would remain to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How ya doing? Sorry I didn't post anything last week. Been super busy with homework, cus the semester is about to end. However it's all good now, since I got to finish this sweet little piece! A sequel to those hypno Marth/Roy fics I did a long ass time ago. The main reason I didn't continue this further was cus I didn't really know where to take it. But thanks to a little brainstorming with a friend, a was able to come up with something real tasty! So I hope you all get to enjoy this treat! After this, I'm gonna get back to finishing up the rest of the monthly poll stories. My plan is to take the rest of June and all of July to finish everything I have due, so that I can take some comms in August. But we'll see where the wind blows! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
